


Growing up Titans

by Graysonnight



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: I'll post ships later, Not Beta Read, There are alot of them, more characters later - Freeform, need a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonnight/pseuds/Graysonnight
Summary: Robin is sick of Batman. Wally is starting to become an adult and Beast Boy suffers yet another loss. When they meet up with Speedy, Terra and Shazam they form the Teen Titans. Located in Jump city they try to protect the city from the villainous hive and any other threats to come. More characters to come. Watch out for spelling errors and comment what you like or not. This is my first fanfic so I would love some notes. Thanks in advanced.





	1. Prologue

Robin

“I have had ENOUGH of your controlling attitude!” Dick screams at Batman out of breath. He ran over to a cabinet taking out another suit replacing the current one currently riddled with cuts. He takes off his suit throwing on the other one careful to not let any blood hit the floor so Alfred didn't have to clean up. Batman on the other hand was just sitting at the computer tracking the penguin while taking a bullet out of his leg. “If you hadn't insisted on letting the penguin go to find his stash that family would be safe and you wouldn't have a bullet in your thigh and he wouldn’t have gotten away!” “Shut up Dick. It’s fine. I placed a tracer on him.” Batman says dismissively. “And if we don't find the stash a henchman could set up the bombs and do the attack himself.” “But what about that family! The tank of a car he has crushed that suburban.” “I already wired money to pay for the funeral.” “That’s not enough! Since when did the Batman not care if innocents got killed or did you forget what you taught me?” “Since this battle became a war Dick. I just didn't realize it sooner. The fight to keep Gotham safe isn’t just a battle. It’s a war and there have always been casualties in war.” “The only casualties should be the solders, not the civilians caught in the crossfire.” “Well if Barbara were here tonight then we probably could have caught him, the stash and saved the family.” “She wasn’t here because her dad is in the hospital, or did you forget that you let Jim get hit last week?” “I didn’t forget, I have other priorities such as saving the city.” “Maybe saving the city should consist a little more of getting these mental cases help rather than getting the snot kicked out of them by a psychopath dressed like a bat.” “If you have such a problem with how I save this city then maybe you should leave. If not then get dressed because we need to head out and get him before the brunch dinner party.” “You psychotic ass!” Dick finishes the last zipper on his suit then heads over to the R cycle. “Take the rest of the night off for your stupid brunch party. I'm leaving.” He revs the R cycle into gear then zooms out the tunnel. “Helmet dial up Alfred on private line.” “Master Richard. I do believe you just left.” “Sorry Alfred would you mind sending my things to this address?” “Sir, there is nothing there.” “There will be. I will pick it up. Please just make sure it gets there. Also make sure Bruce’s satellites lose track of Jump City. I can handle myself and need to prove it to Bruce, this is the best way to do it. I’ll try to keep in contact but I may go dark for a while. Every month I will contact you. Do not worry unless I miss a call. I... I’m going to miss you Alfred.” “Your room will always be prepared, but I hope you can work this out between Bruce and you on your own.” “Thank you Alfred. Talk to you in a month.” Dick stops focusing on the argument and focuses on the task at hand. Catching penguin.

 

Kid Flash

“Hey Barry, I got a weird email from Robin the other day.” “How weird are we talking about Wally? Like adult material or more along the superhero level?” “Super hero level, duh. If he sent me the other stuff there is no way in hell I would share that information with you.” “Hey you are a teenage boy and trust me I have been with the ccpd long enough to know what teenage boys do in their spare time.” “I am so not having that conversation with you. Robin asked me to head out to Jump City to team up. You know like as group heros without our mentors.” “For what reason?” “To prove that we can be heros so that when we grew old we are prepared and so are the civilians we protect.” “Well at 17 years on you are bound to want to strike out on your own most of the time I would say no. Given you could run here in less than an hour I expect you to visit at least once a week. I also don't want your aunt iris to have a conniption.” “Thanks uncle Barry. I’ll pack up and head out this friday.”

 

Beast Boy

“Here is the battle plan Doom Patrol. We go in after taking out the escape vehicles. Gar, you climb through the pipes then go big to crush them. Mr. Negative take out Monsieur Mallah’s guns. Robot man, you and I are going through the front gates. We need to save Elasti-girl .” Mento explains. “Sounds like a plan boss.” Negative man says. “Gar, it's important you wait til the guns are destroyed and that the brain and Mallah are distracted by Robotman and I.” Mento says as he turns to Beast Boy. “Yes dad... We’re gonna save mom right? I... I cant loose my mom again.” “It will be fine Gar. Have I ever lead you astray?” *Half an hour later.* “What will you do Changeling?” The brain says. “Gar! Destroy the brain!” Mento shouts. “But that will kill you!” Beast Boy screams. The plan went horribly wrong. The guns on Mallah’s body were fakes confusing Negative man preventing him from getting back to his body within his 60 second time limit. As soon as Mento entered the building a bomb was drilled into him linked to the brain waves of the brain. If the brain died so did mento. “It’s fine! Just destroy the brain. The mission takes priority!” In T-Rex form with the brain trapped under his foot it would be child's play but with the possibility of killing his new family he couldn't do it. “I will make this easy for you Changeling. Mallah, now.” Monsieur Mallah grabs an old Robot man arm and throws it like a javelin piercing Robotman’s chest then runs over and presses 2 buttons. One opening a door with elastigirl’s body cut up into multiple parts seemingly being experimented on. Followed by a *deet deet deet* “Mom! Dad!” *KaBOOOOOM* Blood explodes from Mento in all directions with drops landing on Beast Boy’s tail. “Now then Changeling.” He sends a shock through Beast Boy’s foot making him fall over onto his father's corpse and robot man. He turns back into his human form, his long green messy hair falls into his eyes as his hands begin to feel the sticky red liquid from his family. Beast Boy stammers. “Dad? M... Mom?” “Now Changeling.” The brain begins the roll towards Beast Boy. The distinct smell of ozone was in the atmosphere as the whir of gears from Brain’s machine grew closer. “I lost them again. I lost my parents again! You did this!” “No, you did.” the brain says in his monotone voice again. His cattle prod touches Beast Boy’s back shocking him, Through the pain Beast Boy turns and grabs the prod. His eyes have turned red. He begins to grow red fur on his body and as his hair turns red he blacks out. Soon cool water begins to patter against Beast Boy’s face. The warehouse is in shambles. Shattered windows and holes in walls and the roof are everywhere. Beast Boy feels his body. He hits something squishy. He swallows his saliva and looks at his hand. His body is green, like usual. But unlike usual there were pink chunks of what could only be brain. He remembers the fight. His family blown up, with his back crushing what was remaining of their bodies. His tears begin mixing with the rain. It was going to be a long night.

 

Speedy

Mia was tired. Tired of hearing about Roy. About the old Speedy. She knew she had big shoes to fill but she could not keep up. She just knew it. Ollie was a great guy for taking her in and helping her out after her father put out a ransom on her head, but he was dense as hell. He doesn’t notice Dinah Lance being in love with him. He didn't notice Roy’s downward spiral until it was too late and he still hadn't noticed Mia’s own tailspin. She was using a performance enhancing drug to help her keep up with Oliver. “Mia, finish getting dressed, we’re going out in 5 minutes.” “I’ll be ready soon.” She shouts while getting the steroids ready. “Come on, just don't enter the room Ollie, don't enter the room.” She inserts the needle and injects it. “Whew” She rolls down her sleeve. “Ready to go Ollie!” she shouts leaving her room. Little did she know that when Ollie enters her room to wake her up the next morning that he would find the steroids. *A month later.* Now located in a drug rehab center even Ollie hadn’t visited her, but now her cousin had arrived for a visit. Problem was she did not have a cousin. “Hey Mia, It’s nice to see you.”

 

Terra

“Mom, do I have to go to school?” Terra asks while putting her shoes on near the door. “Yes Terra.” her mother says not looking up from her cup of coffee. “But the kids are bullying me again.” “That’s nice Terra.” “You aren’t listening to me.” “Of course Terra.” “You are insufferable!” Terra storms outside and walks towards school. “Stupid mom, with her stupid stupid job, stupid laws saying I can't quit school, and stupid welders not letting have the apprenticeship.” “Hey weirdo!” Someone shouts towards her. As she turns around to see who was yelling a baseball hits her head, knocking her out. When she comes to she hears a bell go off. “Augh, what time is it.” She reaches for her phone, and sees the clock. 12:23. “Shit she’s gonna kill me.” Unlocks the phone sees 3 missed calls. “Im dead, im sooo dead.” The phone starts ringing. She answers immediately. “Uh Hey mom. How are you?” She says trying to not sound worried. “Terra! I told you to go to school why am I getting a call from them saying you are not there!” “I uh was sort of attacked by a bunch of a-holes, they threw a baseball at me.“ “Uh-huh. Sure. Now GET TO SCHOOL!” “Yes ma’am.” She ends the call and begins running towards school. She busts through the door and the superintendent was in the office. “Why are you late?” the superintendent says snidely. “I was attacked by some students.” she showed her head to the superintendent where the baseball made impact made impact. “Did you see who did it?” “No.” she admits. “Then how do I know you didnt do it. You mom was just on the phone with me saying how you were asking to get off of school. Show up to class from now on or we’ll send truant officers after you for skipping.” “Whatever.” She walked down to her shop class. 5th period, only missed almost half the day. “Hey guys, look who decided to show up!” Some of the people from her class shout. She walks over to the welding station and start putting together my mirror for for her final project. She turns on the torch and starts fuzing some of the metals together. Suddenly a hammer flies past her head and crashed into the mirror. “Flanders, suspension!” “That is it!” She grabs a shard of glass and throws in back in the same direction. *hurk* When she turns around she sees the glass shard lodged in a boy’s throat. “NO!” suddenly the glass wiggles a little bit before flying back to her hand. The boy begins bleeding out. “Terra?” the teacher stamers fearfully. She looks at her hands holding the bloody glass before dropping it and running out the door and starts sprinting through the woods. Her phone starts ringing as she sprints through the forest. She grabs her phone and throws it against a tree. “What to do what to do!” She continues to run. “Hide, gotta hide. Where to go. Where to go!” She collapses on the ground and begins to cry. She feels the ground begin to shake. She looks around and instead of trees there are clouds. She screams out. It’s too much. Nothing has gone right. She sees a city skyline in the distance. “I just want to die.” she stammers as the rock she is floating on begins to fall.

 

Shazam

Billy was always too young. He was too young to save his family. He was too young to stop his company from being stolen. He was too young to get a job to help support himself. Then he wasn’t. Then the wizard gave him his powers. But he was instantly back to being too young. “You cannot inherit the full power. As you grow and as you gain experience you will become stronger than all of the gods.” The wizard says. “But what about now! What can I do now?” “When you change you will have the abilities of someone better than the best olympic athletes on your earth.” “So I'm nothing!” “No not nothing. You will grow. Being around experienced people will help. You will learn more quickly. I believe there will be many people of your age with powers gathering shortly.” “That is perfectly vague. Don’t you have any more specifics?” “I’ll send you there now.” *Krak BOOM* lightning strikes and as the smoke clears Billy is standing with a batton pressing against his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who are you!” Robin yells.  
“Uh my name is Billy.”  
“How did you find me!”  
“I was teleported here by the wizard.”  
“What wizard?”  
“Oh, uh, I sort of have super powers and the wizard knew you were making a team of sorts.”  
“I wasn’t making a team.”  
*knock knock*  
“God dammit. He has the most perfect timing, doesn't he?” Robin says as he goes to answer the door.  
“What's up R-man?” Wally says.  
“Call me Robin. Nice to see you Kid.” Robin turns to Billy, “I was not making a team, it’s just a partnership.”  
“Hey! Don't call me Kid I am older than you… I think.”  
“Well why don’t you just extend that to me?” Billy asks.  
“Because I know him. You are a nobody who showed up in a cloud of smoke without a clue of where you are.”  
“Well I'm sorry, but I can't control that and considering batman works with a kryptonian, a Martain, an Amazon and an Atlantean I thought you would be a little more accepting of the fantastical. And what’s the worst that could happen!?” Billy rants annoyed.  
“You could die.” Robin says. It was plain, simple and most of all effective.  
“I... I’m sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. I just have had a rough month.” Billy explains calming down.  
“It’s fine. I’ve had a stressing month aswell.” Robin says.  
“Well while you two are sorting this out ima unpack. Which room is mine?” Kid Flash said quickly interrupting the conversation.  
Does that guy have no patience Robin thinks. “None, this is not a permanent set up. Our base is being set up in the bay right now, but for now we just have this small apartment. It shouldn't be more than a month before it’s complete.”  
“Should I go help. That could cut the time to about three days...” Kid Flash says.  
“No... just... learn some patience. Pick one of the rooms. Preferably the one not full of my things.”  
Kid Flash zooms into the house then back to Robin and Billy. “But there are only two rooms... oh” He remembers it was supposed to be a partnership with Billy showing up out of nowhere.  
“Now Billy I'll need to do some checks but if you have some mystic power and you don't want me to make you disappear I'd suggest using them.”  
“I don't know how to use them.” Billy stammers as Robin looks at him unconvinced. “I swear the wizard SHAZAM” *Krack BOOM* “told me I had powers.” Billy answers with lightning interrupting his answer. “Hey did you just get shorter?”  
Robin and Kid Flash’s jaws drop. “Of all the things I've seen...” Kid Flash trails off.  
“What happened?” Billy asked noticing his voice sounded a lot deeper.  
“I don’t know.” Robin says quickly.  
Billy looks in a mirror. “Why do I look like a 25 year old now!” Billy screams  
“I said I don’t know!”  
“Ok. how do I turn back?!”  
“Uhh... Dude. you’re the one with the powers....”  
“Awe man... I'm going to oldest 8th grader ever.”  
“Don't worry Billy, we’ll figure this out. Somehow.”  
“Really? You didn't even believe that I had powers, let alone magical. Have you had any experience with magic?”  
“Not really. Maybe it’s speed force related?  
“Nope. We always have our powers as far as I know. Besides his lightning is different.” Kid Flash interjects.  
“What do you mean?” Robin says.  
“Well when I or the Flash run there is often lightning around us. It technically cant shock anyone like normal lightning. We can build static quickly but we don't have actual lightning, it's just speed force energy. His was actual lightning, I can still smell the ozone in the air.”  
“Oh... Ok. Well the lightning interrupted you mid sentence. So you either change by will or by vocal command and considering you’ve wanted to change back for about a minute now I would assume it's a short incantation, or maybe just a word.”  
“What makes you say that?” Billy asks.  
“Look I've been trained as a detective for the last four years. It’s the best I can come up with in conjunction with common knowledge of how magic is supposed to work. Besides how could it hurt?”  
“I guess you make a point. So what word do you suggest saying?”  
“Probably SHAZAM.”  
“Why that word?”  
“It seems a little magical doesn't it?”  
“Ok... SHAZAM!” *Krack BOOM* Billy looks at his hands. “YES! I AM 13 again!.... Wait...”  
Kid Flash and Robin laugh. “Ok Billy. You’re going to need to study for a while before we take you on serious field missions and I still want to do some tests, but you seem trustworthy for the time being.  
“What about school?” Billy asks.  
“You start home school as soon as I do the tests, email your school and hack some files. Sound good?”  
“I guess but what about my family. They just adopted me and who’s gonna protect my brother? He can't walk without crutches.”  
“You didn’t seem to concerned for them a few minutes ago.”  
“Oh I'm sorry. I was a little distracted about having freaking super powers.”  
“Fair enough. I could contact your family and let them know you got a scholarship to a special school and wanted to take your sibling with as well as it being tuition free.”  
“Can you really do that?”  
“No. The best I can do is send most of them to gotham academy. I have some clout with the school board and I could have two of your siblings here to help keep company but that's it. I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine. Is gotham academy a good school?”  
“I’m about 90% sure it is good considering Bruce Wayne went there so it can’t be too bad.”  
“Ok Thanks. So I'm gonna be a superhero?  
“Yeah you are!” Kid Flash “Oh what’s your name gonna be?”  
“I think I'm just going to go with my magic word.” Billy muses.  
“That’s a lot cooler than Kid Flash.” he says. “Oh what’s our team name gonna be? Ravagers? Outsiders? Outlaws?”  
“It’s not a team! It’s a partnership and a student.” Robin yells  
“Whatever.” Kid Flash says dismissively.  
“Come one Billy. Let's take care of those tests.” Robin says  
“Yes Robin.” Billy replys following Robin deeper into the apartment.


End file.
